Many iodine containing compounds, such as 3-iodo-2-propynyl butyl carbamate (IPBC), are known to be effective as antimicrobial agents and preservatives. However, IPBC and many other iodine containing compounds are expensive. As a result, there is a continuing need for improved antimicrobial and preservative compositions which contain low concentrations of iodine containing biocides.